Vakumi
Vakumi is a Toa and an Order of Mata Nui agent. He is the main protagonist of The Vakumi Chronicles. Biography Early Life What element Vakumi originally was is unknown. His absorption powers have been gained from experiments of the Order of Mata Nui to create a being who could absorb the powers of any being. It succeeded, but Vakumi lost his previous element as well. They were offering him to join the Order, but declined, due to the mutations. Eventually, Vakumi learned to control his unique ability, and started wandering the universe. After the Great Cataclysm, Vakumi helped Johmak and another Order of Mata Nui agent kill a Rahi that was interfering with the reconstruction of a building destroyed by the earthquake. Johmak recognized Vakumi as the Toa of Absorption. She offered him to join the Order, this time he accepted. Order of Mata Nui During his time in the Order, Vakumi never received much assignments, as Helryx planned to use him as a secret weapon for the day the Order would go into war against the Brotherhood of Makuta. New Assignment 100 years ago, Vakumi received an unknown assignment from Helryx, which he accepted. Helryx had Ancient take him to his destination. Later, on Stelt, he offered to go on a bounty hunt for the Vortixx known as Roodaka, but was refused as the natives of Stelt would rather beat him up, but he managed to deal with them by absorbing the massive strength of the native species and using it to break them in half and using the pieces to take care of the rest. The Shadow Unleashed In the Makuta Empire Pocket Dimension, Vakumi is a Makuta. How and why remains to be seen. Recently, he, along with Naiva and Nadak, were sent to the Southern Continent with an army of Rahkshi, Visorak, Rahi and Dark Hunters to kill a Toa. He and Nadak killed a Toa of Air named Defilak, then continued to proceed into the area. Abilities and Traits Vakumi is always eager for action and adventure, and thus tends to sneak away to other places to find adventures. The other members of the Order disapproved of this, due to his secrecy. Vakumi also has a fear of experiments and mutations, due to the ones the Order did to him. As a Makuta, Vakumi is very cruel and uncaring. He has no care of the troops used by the Empire, all he cares about are the possibility of ruling the Empire for himself. Vakumi once had control of another element, but that ability has been lost due to the experiments. Instead, he was given the ability to absorb the powers of other beings. However, the absorbed powers only last for 5-10 minutes. As a Makuta, Vakumi has control over Shadow, the ability to shape-shift, produce Kraata as well as the 42 Kraata Powers. Mask and Tools As a Toa, Vakumi wears the Mask of Regeneration, which allows him to repair any damage done to him or his allies. His weapon is an Absorption Scythe, which allows him to channel his Absorption abilities. As a Makuta, Vakumi wears the Mask of Death, which allows him to kill any being or creature. However, he only uses this mask to finish off an enemy, as he prefers to put up a good fight before killing the foe. As a Makuta, he still wields the Absorption Scythe, but also uses a Nynrah Ghost Blaster he stole. Trivia *Vakumi's name was actually from a friend of creator SithStalker066's mispronunciation of Vakama *Vakumi's absorption abilities was based off of Kevin 11 from the original Ben 10 series. *The Mask of Death's name and abilities were originally from YouTube user ToaMahriLeader.